Sand-Attack (move)
Sand Attack (Japanese: すなかけ Sand Attack), formatted as Sand-Attack prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a move. Effect Generation I Sand Attack decreases the target's stat by one stage. Sand Attack is a move in this generation. Generation II onward Sand Attack is now a move. Sand Attack still affects Pokémon and Pokémon with the Ability . Sand-Attack can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if either move or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing to give two extra appeal points. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an three extra appeal points if was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Groundium Z into Z-Sand Attack, the user's is raised by one stage. Description |An attack in which sand is used to blind the target and reduce its attack accuracy.}} |Reduces accuracy by throwing sand.}} |Reduces the foe's accuracy by hurling sand in its face.}} |A lot of sand is hurled in the foe's face, reducing its accuracy.}} |Lowers accuracy of target by hurling sand in its face.}} |Sand is hurled in the foe's face, reducing its accuracy.}} |Sand is hurled in the target's face, reducing its accuracy.}} |Sand is hurled in the target's face, reducing the target's accuracy.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 3 }} 1, 3 }} 1, 3 }} 3 |3|3 8 }} 1, 3 |1, 3|1, 3 1, 8 }} 4 }} 4 |form=Alola Form}} 1, 4 }} 1, 4 |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} 8 |8|8|8|8 5 |5|5 14 }} 8 |8|8|8|8 5 |5|5 1, 14 }} 8 |8|8|8|8 5 |5|5 1, 14 }} 8 |8|8|8|8 5 |5|5 1, 14 }} 36 }} 36 }} 5 |5|5}} 5 |5|5}} 4 |4|4}} 6 |6|6|6}} 27 |16|16|16|16}} 10 |10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} 7 |7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 7 |7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 4 |4 1 |1}} 1, 4 |1, 4 1 |1}} 1, 4 |1, 4 1 |1}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 5 |5|5}} 5 |5|5}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} |form=Dusk Form}} By In other games Description |Lowers the target's Accuracy by one level.}} |Reduces the target's accuracy by 1 level.}} | }} |It lowers the enemy's accuracy.}} |} |} In the anime * In When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, Paul's two were revealed to know Sand Attack from his Pokédex. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga * In PW11, was mentioned to use Sand-Attack but it wasn't shown using the move. * In PW17, Giovanni's Diglett was mentioned to use Sand-Attack but it wasn't shown using the move. In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sand Attack is one of four moves to have its type changed in Generation II (the others being , , and ; all were moves in Generation I), and one of five status moves to have its type changed between generations at all (the others are , , and ). Like Curse, the change in Sand Attack's type has no effect on the move itself. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=潑沙 飛沙拔擊 踢沙 |zh_cmn=潑沙 / 泼沙 飛沙腳 / 飞沙脚 起沙 |cs=Písečný útok |da=Sandangreb |nl=Zandaanval |fi=Hiekkaisku |fr=Jet de Sable |no=Sandangrep |de=Sandwirbel |el=Ρίψη Άμμου |hi=रेतीला हमला Rayteela Hamla |id=Serangan Pasir |it=Turbosabbia |ko=모래뿌리기 |pt_br=Ataque de Areia |sr=Napad peskom |es_eu=Ataque Arena Ataque-Arena |es_la=Ataque de Arena |ro=Atacul cu Nisip |pl=Atak Piaskiem Mocny Atak Piaskowy Atak |sv=Sandattack Sandanfall |tr=Kum Saldırısı |vi=Rải Cát }} Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's accuracy Category:Moves that have had their type changed Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!